


Icarus

by Lothiriel84



Series: Violence [2]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast), The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dubious Morality, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Standing on the cliff faceHighest foe you'll ever grace





	Icarus

He timed his sneaking out of Pretty Face’s room so that he would purposely run into the tall, lanky one with the murderous eyes. (Parallel David, as he liked to call him in the privacy of his own mind, delighting in the knowledge that the man would go down in a fit of rage if he was ever to use that nickname to his face.)

“Oh, hello there,” he grinned, as saucily as he knew how. “I was looking for the loo, I must have got the wrong door.”

The man stopped dead in his tracks, and if looks could incinerate, there would be nothing left of Colin but a heap of ashes. “Listen here, you fucker,” Parallel David growled, taking one step closer. “I didn’t invite you into our bunker for you to keep abusing my patience.”

“If memory serves me right, you didn’t invite me in at all. You told your friends they were complete morons for even thinking of letting me in.”

A moment later, he found himself thrust down onto his knees, his arm being twisted quite painfully behind his back. “Tell me, how would you like a couple of broken bones, you smartarse?”

“Hmm, that’s hot,” he quipped, even as he winced in pain. “If you wanted me all to yourself, all you had to do was ask, you know.”

The strain on his arm relented fractionally, as David scoffed at the insinuation. “In your dreams, sunshine.”

“You keep telling yourself that.”

The man’s thumb dug right into the pressure point in his wrist, sending a flare of pain all the way up his arm. “Travelling through infinite universes, and still to meet someone who’d take the time to teach you a lesson? Well, I’ve got news for you, arsehole – I’ve got plenty of time on my hands, and will happily see to it myself.”

“I’d love to see you try,” he smirked, the most twisted part of his brain making him shiver in anticipation. That was something his own David would never do – physically overpower him, let alone carry out any threat of actual violence; and as much as he took pleasure in naked adoration and blind obedience, his current predicament was quite an interesting turn of events, which promised to spice things up for a change.

“As you wish. Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Parallel David sneered at him, yanking him back to his feet, and all but shoving him into his own room.

“This is nice,” he remarked, even as his side connected quite forcefully with the doorframe. “Cosy.”

“Open your mouth again, and I’m going to cut out your tongue,” David warned him, pushing him out of his way as he locked the door. “Off with your clothes, and onto the bed with you.”

“Fucking your way out of conflict, David? Hmm, I like the way you think.”

The slap across his face took him completely off guard, and he very nearly toppled onto the mattress from the force of it. “I said, not a word.”

He touched his fingers gingerly to the side of his mouth, wiping away a trickle of blood. Holy Shareholders, but this was way more thrilling than it had any right to be; more likely than not, he would come to regret his decision, but for now, he was determined to enjoy every second of this.

He shot David a defiant look, and reached for the buckle of his own belt.


End file.
